Une journée pas comme les autres
by DiNozzoGirl
Summary: Je suis chez moi. Quelqu'un sonne. Je réponds. Ce sont des agents du NCIS. Il rentre. Et j'essaye d'oublier la suite. Rating T au cas où.
1. Moi, le beau garçon et l'horreur

Salut, alors je me lance dans une fiction assez... différente de d'habitude. Vous verrez par vous même ^^

* * *

«Tell them I was happy, And my heart is broken. All my scars are open,Tell them what I hoped would be. Impossible, impossible, …

-Toc toc toc. Il y a quelqu'un?

_Qui est assez bête pour venir me déranger à cette heure-ci?_

-Un instant, j'arriiiiive!

_En plus je suis obligé de rester polie, pff ça m'énerve._

_J'ouvre la porte et je vois trois hommes qui m'observent -le plus jeune est assez mignon d'ailleurs-_

-Euh, bonjour? Je peux savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faîtes là?

_La politesse, toujours la politesse. Le plus vieux prend la parole._

-On est du NCIS, on a été app…

-NCI quoi?

_Mais c'est qui ces gens, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est le NCI truc là!_

-Le NCIS, le service d'enquête criminelle de la marine. Donc nous avons été …

-À ma connaissance il n'y a pas de marine ici, donc pourquoi vous êtes là?

_Non mais pour qui ils se prennent à débarquer chez moi en plein milieu de la nuit!_

-Si vous voulez bien me laissé parler je vais vous expliquer.

_Ben tiens donc, je n'attends que ça. Cette fois c'est le plus jeune qui prend la parole._

-On nous a appelé pour signaler des coups de feu à cette adresse.

-Pardon, quoi?

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, je pense que je le saurais s'il y avait eu des coups de feu!_

-Des coups de feu, vous savez, tirés par des pistolets, le truc qui sert à tuer des gens. Tiens ça me rappel un film où…

_Cette fois c'est le plus vieux qui le coupe et qui, non je ne rêve pas, viens de lui mettre une claque derrière la tête! Je crois qu'il commence à s'impatienter._

-Tais-toi DiNozzo.

-Oui patron. Vous savez ce que c'est un pistolet?!

_C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Mais il me prend vraiment pour une imbécile!_

-Oui je sais.

_Mais bon, je n'oublie pas la politesse._

-Est-ce que vous avez entendu quelque chose?

_Enfin une question intelligente!_

-Euh non, mais je suis rentré il y a pas très longtemps, donc…

-Combien de temps exactement?

_Non mais comme si je passais ma vie à regarder l'heure!_

-Une dizaine de minutes je crois.

-Bien, les coups de feu ont été entendu il y a 20 minutes, soit avant votre arrivée.

_Qu'est-ce que je disais!_

-Et quel est le rapport avec la marine?

-C'est le troisième meurtre du…

-Mais comment êtes vous sûrs qu'il y a eu un meurtre?

-Et bien ça ressemble à la façon d'agir d'un marine recherché pour meurtre.

_Mais c'est pas possible. Si ça se trouve il y a eu un meurtre chez moi!_

_Encore une fois, le plus vieux, qui a l'air de beaucoup s'impatienter reprend la parole._

-On peut rentrer?

_Maman m'a dit de ne jamais faire rentré d'inconnu à la maison…_

-Euh, ma maman dit de ne pas faire…

_Oups, je crois que je viens de dire une bêtise, vu le regard que me lance le plus vieux. Tout compte fait, je vais peut-être les laisser rentrer._

-Très bien d'accord, mais évitez de tout casser!

-On va faire ce qu'on peut.

_Non mais c'est pas lui qui va se retrouver face à ma mère énervée!_

-On a un corps!

_Je ne reconnais pas cette voix, ça doit être le tro… Attendez quoi, il y a un corps? Chez moi!_

-DiNozzo, demande à la jeune fille si elle reconnait la victime.

-Eh, je suis pas jeune!

_Non mais en plus il m'insulte!_

_Je vais refermer la porte, et quand je me retourne, le plus beau, l'agent DiNozzo je crois, se trouve en face de moi._

-DiNozzo, c'est ça?

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Tony.

_Tony, quel beau prénom! Et qu'est-ce que j'aime son sourire!_

-Moi c'est Laurène.

-J'adore votre prénom, c'est très joli!

_Il aime mon prénom, je crois que je suis aux anges! Mais pourquoi il me vouvoie?_

-Vous pouvez me tutoyer vous savez!

-Alors toi aussi!

_Comme il est gentil!_

-D'accord Tony. Vous…euh je veux dire tu dois me poser des questions?

-DiNozzo, qu'est-ce que tu fous! Ramène la petite en haut pour lui montrer le corps.

-Mais je suis pas petiteuh!

-T'inquiète pas, il est toujours comme ça.

-Ok… Mais il fait peur!

-Oui je sais.

-DiNozzo!

-On arrive patron!

_Pendant qu'on monte les escaliers, je ne fais que de le relooker. Je me suis trompé en disant qu'il était mignon. C'est le plus beau garçon que je n'ai jamais rencontré!_

_Soudain, je détourne mes yeux de lui, et je vois les pieds de quelqu'un, par terre. Je continue de monter et je peux enfin voir son visage!_

-Maman! Vite, il faut la sauver!

_Des larmes commence à dévaler mes joues. Ce n'est pas possible._

-Je… je suis désolé, mais elle est morte.

_Je vois le beau garçon me parler, mais je ne l'entends pas, je n'entends plus rien. Je m'assois dans un coin et je regarde, incapable de faire autre chose._

-Maman!

_Je vois les deux autres hommes s'approcher de moi et me parler, mais je ne les écoute pas. Je ne me sens pas bien. Je…_

-Patron, elle s'est évanoui!

-McGee, appelez les urgences, vite!

-D'accord patron. "Allo, oui, une fille à fait un malaise, oui faîtes vite! Ok" L'ambulance arrive dans cinq minutes.

-Très bien. "Ducky? On a un corps, dépêche toi!" McGee, fouillez les autres pièces de l'étage. DiNozzo, reste avec la fille.

-Elle s'appelle Laurène!

-D'accord, donc reste avec Laurène, je vais regarder en bas.

-Patron, on a un problème!

-Qu'y a-t-il McGee?

-On a un deuxième corps. Je … je crois que c'est son père»

* * *

_Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Une petite review?  
_


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'attente

_Salut tout le monde, voici le nouveau chapitre._

_Merci pour vos review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)_

_Et pour finir, bonne lecture_

* * *

«Elle se réveille. Mademoiselle, vous m'entendez?

_C'est qui cet homme? Oh mon dieu, je crois que je me suis faite enlevée!_

-Lâchez-moi, laissez moi partir!

-Calmez-vous!

_Que je me calme, mais il se prend pour qui? Je ne sais même pas qui il est!_

-Vous êtes qui?

-Je suis le docteur Breeman, je…

_Un docteur? Au secours, je crois qu'il veut faire des expériences sur moi!_

-Vous voulez me faire du mal? Parce que vous savez, mes parents vont me retrouver, et quand ce sera le cas, il faudra vous ramasser à la petite cuiller!

_Pourquoi ils me regardent comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme?_

-Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça? Je ne suis pas morte, vous savez!

-Non, pas vous…

_Comment ça? Ça veut dire que quelqu'un est mort?_

-Oui, je sais. Une personne meurt toutes les trois secondes, pas la peine de tirer cette tête. Je ne suis plus une gamine!

-Et bien, je… C'est votre mère, elle…

_Ma mère? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_

-Et bah, quoi? Elle vous a dragué? Parce que si c'est ça, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas le premier.

_C'est dingue ça. Je fais de l'humour et ils ont l'air de plus en plus triste! Peut-être que..._

-Où est ma mère? Je veux la voir!

-Je…Nous sommes désolés, elle était morte quand on est arrivé.

_Quoi? Non, ce n'est pas possible!_

-C'est une blague, c'est ça?

-Mademoiselle, je vous en pris, calmez-vous!

_Il m'annonce que ma mère est morte et il veut que je me calme! _

-Je ne vous crois pas. C'est une blague à mon père, c'est ça? Et bien dîtes lui de venir ici tout de suite parce que ça n'a rien de drôle!

_Encore ce regard remplit de tristesse. Mais c'est quoi encore? C'est la journée des blagues pas marrantes! Alors pourquoi ils ne rigolent pas?_

-Je suis désolé, mais vous ne pouvez pas le voir.

_Pourquoi, il a fait une surdose de rire?_

-Ah oui, et bien dîtes lui que ça n'a rien de drôle!

-Non mademoiselle, je ne peux pas non plus. Il est en soin intensif.

_Quoi, non, ce n'est pas possible._

-C'est forcément une blague, c'est ça?

-Je suis désolé.

_Désolé de quoi? Il ne le connaissait même pas!_

-Comment osez-vous dire ça? Vous ne le connaissiez même pas!

_Il faut que je sorte d'ici et que je retrouve mon père!_

-Arrêtez de bouger, s'il vous plait!

-Jamais! Laissez-moi sortir!

_Pourquoi il sort une seringue!_

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites! Non arrêtez, lâchez-moi. Papa!

-Calmez-vous! Vous venez de prendre un puissant sédatif.

-Pourquoi?»

_C'est tout ce que je parviens à dire, avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscient._

* * *

**Dans la salle d'attente de Bethesda**

Un homme tournait en rond, accompagné d'un autre plus vieux, sûrement son père. Enfin, c'est ce qu'aurait pu penser quelqu'un qui ne les connaissait pas. Mais la réalitée n'était pas si différente que ça. Le plus vieux étant comme un père adoptif, et vice versa. Et quand l'un d'eux était triste, ça se ressentait sur le visage de l'autre, comme s'ils pouvaient discuter en silence.

Un regard triste, un sourire désolé. Et c'était le cas en cet instant. On pouvait lire de la peine dans les yeux du jeune, et de la tristesse dans ceux du plus vieux.

Quelqu'un qui ne les connaissait pas pouvait être sûr qu'ils étaient triste pour la même raison, comme un proche gravement blessé. Mais encore une fois, la réalitée en était tout autrement.

Le plus jeune, lui, était triste, triste pour une personne qu'il avait rencontré une fois, qu'il ne connaissait totalement, mais qui lui avait fait énormément de peine. Le plus vieux, lui aussi, avait de la peine. Premièrement parce qu'une jeune et innocente personne était détruite, extérieurement comme intérieurement, et deuxièmement car son "fils" était totalement dévasté par ceci. Mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre réellement pourquoi. Il avait toujours réussi à lire en lui, sauf quand il se renfermait. Et là, c'était le cas. Et il détestait ça.

_Une porte qui s'ouvre, une personne qui rentre, deux regards qui viennent se fixer sur elle._

«Elle est réveillée? Demanda Gibbs, sachant déjà que son subordonné n'allait pas parler pour le moment. Pas qu'il ne le veuille pas, mais plutôt car il n'en avait pas la force.

-Pas exactement… Répondit maladroitement le médecin.

-Comment ça, pas exactement? S'exclama Gibbs tout en lançant un regard noir au médecin.

-Euh, en fait, elle s'est réveillée il y a une dizaine de minutes… Commença-t-il. Et continua, devant le regard appuyé des deux autres. Elle ne se souvenait de rien.

-Comment ça, de rien? Demanda à son tour Tony.

-Elle ne se rappelait pas… pour sa mère. Elle a cru que c'était une blague, que son père avait tout prévu… Quand elle a comprit, elle s'est énervée, et nous avons dû lui injecter un sédatif, expliqua alors le médecin.

-Elle va se réveiller dans combien de temps? Questionna encore une fois Tony.

-Je dirais, une quinzaine de minutes, vingt tout au plus. Cette fois-ci, elle devrait se souvenir.

-Elle devrait? Répéta Gibbs.

-C'est comme si elle s'était créée une bulle autour d'elle, et qu'elle avait laissé ses souvenirs récents à l'extérieur. C'est fréquent quand on perd un proche. Normalement, le sédatif agit comme un rappel à la réalitée, il détruit cette bulle.

-On peut allé la voir? S'empressa Tony après cette explication.

-Je suis désolé, mais vous devez attendre qu'elle soit réveillée.»

Ils se contentèrent d'acquiescer pendant que le médecin repartait en direction de la porte.

_Une personne qui sort, une porte qui se ferme, l'attente qui recommence._

**Quelques minutes après**

**"**CODE BLEU CHAMBRE 251, JE RÉPÈTE, CODE BLEU" Annonça une voix dans l'interphone.

«Patron, c'est quoi un code bleu? S'inquiéta Tony.

-C'est un *arrêt cardiaque… Répondit Gibbs au ralentit.

-Un arrêt cardiaque? Répéta Tony comme s'il était dans un cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveiller.

-Oui Tony… Dit Gibbs ne comprenant pas l'état de son agent.

-Patron, la chambre 251, c'est … C'est la chambre de son père…»

* * *

_*arrêt cardiaque : Quand j'ai écris ce chapitre, je n'avais pas internet, du coup je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit ça._

_Et pour finir, une review?_


End file.
